Porque tu solamente eres mía
by AnonimadeTal100
Summary: Una misión simple termino en una complicada, el yorozuya y el shinsengumi trabajando juntos?, un Kamui sobreprotector? , un Sougo celoso y furioso, Takasugi y kiheitai secuestran a Kagura, y Una Kagura descontrolada. XD si lose mal summary pero pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Bueno tras habérmela pensado por varios días, semanas incluso meses me decidí a escribir un fanfic dedicado a mi pareja favorita de Gintama OKIKAGU XD bueno sin más se los dejo aquí

Aclaro

Kagura tiene 18 años

Sougo 22 años

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi sino al gran Gorila-sensei Hideaki Sorashi

CAPITULO 1

Pov Kagura

No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso en ese instante, recuerdo vagamente ver la cara de preocupación de Gin-chan, Megane y tsuky y al parecer la del sádico, aunque eso es raro nunca he visto esa cara de preocupación antes en el de todos modos no habría forma de que un sádico-masoquista, rey planeta de los sádicos, baka, pervertido se preocupe por alguien pero bueno; creo también vi a mi tonto hermano Kamui pero algo es extraño el no refleja esa sonrisa de tonto que siempre lleva, aquella sonrisa que siempre pone cuando asesina a alguien, porque no lo entiendo porque todos volteaban a verme así con esas expresiones, no lo recuerdo, no puedo o puede que simplemente no quiera recordarlo. Lo último que recuerdo, je más bien creo que lo imagine ya que es imposible que eso suceda, es que creo haber escuchado a Kamui y al sádico gritando mi nombre con fuerza.

Me desperté, trate de levantarme pero sentí un inmenso dolor a un costado de mi estómago, trate de nuevo de levantarme pero fue en vano no podía el dolor era inmenso aun a pesar de ser una Yato dolía demasiado, me las arregle para recargarme en lo que pensé yo que era la pared, y fije la vista en el costado de mi estómago, me revise y tenía una herida una gran y herida y parecía grave ya que estaba incluso vendada, en ese instante mi cerebro se conectó por completo ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo yo allí? , es mas ¿dónde diablos estaba?, ¿A donde se fueron Gin-chan, megane, y tsuky?, ¿que paso con el sádico y mi hermano?, ¿Por qué diablos pienso en mi hermano justo ahora en esta situación?, no es como si estuviera preocupada por el ahora. Levante la vista y revise el lugar detenidamente, no podía ver mucho estaba oscuro y empecé a sentir frio, trate de levantarme pero algo me detuvo, mire fijamente mis muñecas, pero qué diablos está pasando aquí, estoy encadenada, maldita sea, grite con todas mis fuerzas y tarde de romper las cadenas pero algo andaba mal, las cadenas no se rompen ¿porque?, ¿porque? ¿PORQUE?, GRITE y trate una vez mas de levantarme y quitarme las cadenas pero solo hiso que el dolor se hiciera más fuerte, al parecer me reabrí la herida y estaba sangrando mucho en eso escuche como se abría una puerta y rayo de luz cegó mi vista.

Pov normal

Oí no creo que sea buena idea que te fuerces tanto, aun estas muy débil— Takasugi estaba parado recargado a un costado de la puerta, fue entonces cuando empezó a caminar hacia Kagura, cuando se percató de que su herida volvía a sangrar.

MALDITO BASTARDO DÉJAME IR, EN QUE DIABLOS ESTAS PENSANDO EHH-Kagura le grito fijando su mirada con la de el quien se encontraba ya muy cerca de ella, mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su herida que estaba volviendo a sangrar. -Mierda—Susurro para ella.

Takasugi se acercó a ella y la agarro de la barbilla sin dejar de mirarla; mientras una de sus manos bajaba por el cuerpo de ella, Kagura al sentir esto se estremeció sintió un escalofrió inmenso recorrer su cuerpo, en definitiva no le gustaba para nada lo que hacía; al final su mano se posó en su herida y la presiono, lo que provoco un grito de dolor de parte de Kagura.

Kagura en un reflejo con una de sus manos agarro del cuello a Takasugi y con la otra le dio un puñetazo en la cara, mandándolo a volar hasta la otra pared del cuarto; Kagura le dio gracias a dios de que las cadenas no restringían tanto sus movimiento, sin embargo gracias al cansancio, el dolor, la pérdida de sangre y la perdida de energía eso más agregándole el hecho de que empezaba a tener hambre, su golpe no era tan fuerte como esperaba.

Takasugi por otra parte se levantó tambaleándose y escupió un poco de sangre; aun no podía creer la cantidad de fuerza que le quedaba a la joven Yato aun en sus condiciones, sin embargo esto solo hiso que se emocionara

Sin duda alguna esta mocosa será muy útil- murmuro tan bajo que Kagura no pudo descifrar que fue lo que dijo exactamente.

Takasugi se dirigió a la salida y volteo a mirarla directamente a los ojos

Sera mejor que aún no mueras, te tengo algo muy especial reservado para ti- dijo mientras este ponía una sonrisa maléfica como si de un loco se tratase; Kagura estaba sorprendía no podía entender los sentimientos que tuvo en ese instante miedo, pavor, soledad, tristeza, ella solo quería regresar, y ver a todos de nuevo a Gin- san, Megane, Sadaharu, Otose, Catherine, Tama, incluso quería ver al dúo de acosadores Kondo y Sa-chan, al estúpido de Mayora, al shinsengumi, incluso quería volver a ver al sádico

Sougo Baka más te vale que llegues junto con Gin-chan y megane a rescatarme-Susurro mientras le caían las lágrimas y caía profundamente dormida.

Continuara...

Woooo ni yo me creo k escribiera esto XD soy nueva con estas cosas de escribir, así que perdónenme todos los horrores ortográficos que pueda tener; si perdóneme por el momento TakasugiXkagura jejej pero prometo que más adelante encontraran más momentos Okikagu, bueno aun así espero les guste, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

* * *

La pelea se había prolongado más de lo que todos en la sala pensaban, nadie podía imaginar que la situación pudiera cambiar tan drásticamente en tan solo un instante. En ella Gintoki y Tsukuyo peleaban contra Banzai y Matako, Shimpachi peleaba con Takeshi y en medio de aquella bodega entre todas las demás peleas se encontraban se encontraba, Kagura que estaba peleando con algunos amantos del harusame; al igual que Okita y Kamui, ambos estaban agotados ambos tenían heridas por todo el cuerpo debido a su pelea, por supuesto el más afectado era Okita al contrario que Kamui él no se recuperaba de sus heridas tan rápido; ambos cayeron de rodillas al piso, fue entonces cuando se percataron de algo.

"KAGURAAAAA!" tanto Kamui como Okita gritaron al unísono al ver como Kagura era apuñalada y esta caía inconsciente en el piso.

"Oí bastardo espero que estés listo para morir" Dijo Okita mientras se apoyaba en su espada para poder levantarse y ponerse en una posición de ataque, se podía apreciar en sus ojos rojos una sed de sangre, sin duda los ojos de un asesino.

"No me hagas reír maldito samurái sádico, ese maldito de Takasugi es mi presa, yo mismo me encargare de matarlo" dijo Kamui mientras levantaba su paraguas y apuntaba directamente hacia takasugi, con su habitual sonrisa cuando está a punto de luchar con alguien.

"No tengo tiempo que perder con basuras como ustedes" Takasugi respondió con un tono de molestia, mientras levantaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Kagura para así cargarla entre sus brazos. "Lo siento pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y estoy muy seguro que ella me será muy útil" Dijo mientras les daba la espalda y envainaba su katana.

"Espera, detente A..." Trato de decir Okita sin embargo fue en vano, volvió a caer al piso, al parecer sus heridas eran demasiados graves como para poder seguirlo. "Mierda". Susurro Okita, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento debido a la pérdida de sangre, alcanzo a ver antes de quedar inconsciente como el hermano de Kagura se dirigía hacia Takasugi.

Kamui estaba a punto de acertar un golpe a Takasugi, pero en eso Matako se interpuso y le disparó dos veces, dándole en una pierna y arriba del pecho; Kamui callo de inmediato al piso, la sangre empezaba a esparcirse formando un gran charco.

"Maldita perra, je supongo que ni yo soy Inmune a las balas". Susurro Kamui. "Supongo que después de todo no sirvo como hermano mayor" Dijo Kamui como si estuviera burlándose de el mismo, después de eso seque inconsciente.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Aquí Se acaba jaja no se crean si lose es cortito pero el proximo es un poquito mas largo, ^^/


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

* * *

Pov Okita

Lentamente me desperté, trate de levantarme pero fui inútil, me dolía todo el cuerpo al parecer mis heridas resultaron más graves de lo que creí, trate de enfocar bien mi vista para ver en donde me encontraba, pude notar que estaba en una habitación bastante espaciosa, bastante simple y podría decirse que humilde, pero podría a preciar algunas cosas de valor, supuse que Danna o el Shinsengumi me habían traído aquí, fije mi mirada hacia una de las ventanas al parecer era de noche, bueno no le tome tanta importancia; lentamente me senté en la cama, debo admitir que fue doloroso, fue entonces cuando visualice todas las vendas y gasas en mi cuerpo, tenía mucho tiempo que no terminaba en tal estado, había pasado tiempo desde que pelee contra alguien que fuera igual de fuerte que yo, en definitiva ese bastardo de Kamui era el hermano de China, fue entonces cuando recordé, como ese maldito de Taksugi se llevó a su China, fue entonces cuando me di un golpe metal, ¿Desde cuándo se convirtió ella en su China?, no, debía estar equivocado al pensar en China de esa manera de ninguna manera, él no tenía sentimientos de ese tipo hacia a ella, claro debo admitir que desde que cumplió los 18 había crecido en todos pero en TODOS los aspectos físicos, no podía negar que sentía cierta molestia al ver como los hombres se le quedaban viendo a ella mientras luchaban, no tenían ningún derecho ella es después de todo mía, Waaaaaaa pero en que estoy pensando, espera claro China es mía porque es mi esclava si nada eso no estoy interesada en ella de otra forma después de todo, ella es grosera, sin modales, mal hablada, una glotona, pero también muy amable y bondadosa con los demás, ella ha sido la primera persona que lucha conmigo a la par, su sonrisa es demasiado tierna, sus labios rosas carnosos hace que quieras bes...

Pov Normal

Los pensamientos de Sougo se vieron interrumpidos gracias Hijikata que estaba entrando en la habitación, después de todo Kondo-san le había dado la tarea de cuidar del hasta que se recuperara.

"Veo que ya estas despierto, y que te dieron una buena paliza eh" Dijo Hijikata con tono tranquilo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo prendía.

"Cállate Hijibaka-san, porque no mejor te mueres de una vez" Dijo Sougo con su tono monótono de siempre

Varias venas a parecieron en la frente de Hijikata "Maldito bastardo que no ves en la situación en la que estas, casi mueres por idiota, que acaso tu sadismo te nublo la mente ¿en que estabas pensado al enfrentarte al capitán de la 7° división del Harusame?

"Mayora no sabía que tú te preocupabas por mi" Dijo Sougo en tono de burla. "Además solo era el hermano de China, aunque debo de admitir que es bastante fuerte, pero nada que no pudiera controlar, ves sigo entero"

"No me digas Mayora Maldito rey del Planeta de los Sádicos" Grito Hijikata mientras varias venas a parecían en su cabeza

"Para que me molesto" Susurro Hijikata. "Bueno que piensas hacer entonces"

"¿A qué te refieres Hijikata? Sougo le pregunto al ver la expresión de seriedad de Hijikata

"Ya sabes piensas ir a rescatar a la Chica del Yorozuya verdad". Dijo Hijikata mirándolo directamente a los ojos

Sougo no contesto nada, se limitó a bajar la cabeza mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro; Hijikata sabía que no importa cuántas veces le digiera que no fuera, él lo haría de todos modos.

"Yosh pues entonces vamos, creo que te habrás dado cuenta pero en este momento estamos en el espacio y vamos siguiendo la nave en la que se encuentra ese bastardo de Takasugi" Le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Sougo se cambió, y siguió a Hijikata por el barco, él no había se había dado cuenta que en verdad estaban en el espacio, de hecho tenía muchas preguntas, pero pensó que las respuestas las tendría más adelante, entraron entonces a un cuarto parecía la sala principal de comandos de la nave, pudo ver que se encontraban Gintoki, Megane, Tsukuyo, fue entonces cuando poso su mirada directamente hacia una cabellera naranja igual a la de china el sabia de quien era de inmediato saco su katana y lanzo un ataque contra él, sin embargo este fue bloqueado por el paraguas de Kamui.

"Maldito bastardo, ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?" Pregunto a Okita mientras empujaba su espada contra él.

"Crees que voy a dejar a mi pequeña hermana ser usada por ese Hijo de Puta de Takasugi, y eso te incluye a ti no pienso dejar que un Sádico terrícola como tu toque a mi hermana" Dijo Kamui mientras le daba una sonrisa sádica a Sougo

"Ohhh creo que tienes un severo caso de complejo de hermana" Dijo Sougo con tono de burla

"Ya basta ustedes dos, sepárense de una buena vez" Gintoki los separo a los dos agarrándolos por la ropa y jalándolos. "Escucha Souchiro-kun" Le dijo Gintoki en voz baja para que los demás no escucharan.

"Es Sougo Danna"

"Por mucho que no nos guste, este bastardo sin sentimientos es el único que conoce la nave de Takasugi e incluso podría saber dónde tienen encerrada a Kagura" Levanto la cabeza y se dirigió a Sougo "Así que Te lo encargo" Dijo Gintoki en tono serio

Kamui parecía interesado en la pequeña platica secreta entre esos dos pero ni pudo escuchar nada, pero que podía hacer no es que le gustara hacer equipo con ellos, mucho menos si es para salvar a su hermana, ni el mismo sabía por qué pero no le gustaba el hecho de que Takasugi se llevara a su hermana, de hecho cuando la vio en el piso llena de sangre, sintió una molestia muy grande dentro de él, tenía ganas de degollarlo en ese instante, claro él se negaba a un a creer y a aceptar que sentía cierto afecto y preocupación hacia Kagura.

"Capitán, estamos cerca de la nave del kiheitai" Anuncio uno de los subordinados de Hijikata.

"Bien Y entonces ¿Cuál es el plan Samurái-san?" Pregunto Kamui con una sonrisa que lo hacía parecer demasiado inocente.

"Déjenme explicarles entonces" Interrumpió Hijikata y comenzó a explicar. "En primera, dado que desconocemos sus verdaderos objetivos, nuestras prioridades serán dos una salvar a la chica del Yorozuya y dos averiguar que están planeando y detenerlos si es necesario; en lo que, este es el plan Ustedes tú la de la cicatriz, Megane y yo nos encargaremos de buscar información acerca de los planes de Takasugi, al mismo tiempo serviremos como distracción para mantenerlos ocupados mientras rescatan a la mocosa"

"Hi no tengo problemas con eso" Dijo Tsukuyo que se encontraba fumando.

"¡DEJA DE BROMEAR COMO QUE MEGANE!, yo también tengo un nombre sabias" Tras gritar se calmó y termino aceptando la misión.

"Bueno ahora tu Yorozuya, te va a…" Hijikata fue interrumpido por Gintoki.

"Me encargare de Taksugi" Dijo Gintoki en tono serio dejando una atmosfera un tanto pesada por un momento

"Ma finalmente ustedes dos (Sougo y Kamui) se encargara de rescatarla"

"Hijibaka que acaso tu cerebro se pudrió por comer tanta mayonesa, no pienso hacer equipo con este complejo de hermana" Dijo Sougo con su expresión monótona de siempre pero con un poco de molestia

"Hi, Hi no me gusta admitirlo pero el sádico tiene razón, no pienso dejar que alguien como el salve a mi hermana, yo solo puedo hacerlo, nada más seria un estorbo para mi" Dijo inocentemente Kamui con una sonrisa.

Antes de que Okita pudiera replicarle a Kamui por lo que había dicho Gintoki le gano

"Maldito, tú crees que voy a dejar que tu solo salves a Kagura, no me hagas reír, has intentado matarla en dos ocasiones, aun no se cual sean tus verdaderas intenciones como para que quieras salvarla" Dijo Gintoki tan bajo para que solo Kamui pudiera escuchar lo que él dijo, mientras lo sujetaba del cuello y lo levantaba

"Bueno eso me pregunto yo Samurái-san" Dijo Kamui con una sonrisa muy amplia.

Gintoki lo soltó y se apartó de él, Okita tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de la reacción de Danna, después de todo a pesar de su apariencia y actitud puede llegar a ser muy confiable cuando se trata de cosas serias. Okita y Kamui terminaron accediendo a trabajar juntos. Faltaban pocos minutos para llegar hasta la nave del Kiheitai, la nave en la que iban contaba con un sistema anti detección, por lo que no serían descubiertos, la nave se posó debajo de la Takasugi cerca de un conducto de ventilación, todos entraron directo a la nave desde ahí, y llegaron a un cuarto oscuro, salieron al pasillo y hay el plan comenzaba, se separaron como habían acordado, Gintoki iría solo a buscar a Takasugi, El grupo de Hijikata a buscar información y por Ultimo Sougo y Kamui directo a salvar a Kagura. Todos se pusieron en marcha.

"Solo espera China, te prometo que te salvare, después de todo tu eres solamente mía"

* * *

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Acabe dos capítulos más jeje, ^^/. Pero antes que nada GOMENASAI en verdad perdónenme por publicar hasta hoy, no pude hacerlo el viernes ni ayer debido a mi servicio social (Riego plantitas muchas muchas plantitas D:) Pero bueno espero que les haya gustado. Si lose hay muchas cosas que faltan por explicar pero tranquilos lo tengo fríamente calculado, prometido ahora si publicare los fines de semana, tratare de que sean los viernes me esforzare.

Muchas Gracias a todos los que me escribieron en verdad me sirven de apoyo para continuar así que ya saben déjenme sus comentarios, dudas, reclamaciones y/o sugerencias por favor nos vemos la próxima semana \^^/


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Sougo y Kamui seguían corriendo a través de los pasillos del barco, de hecho llevaban ya varias horas corriendo y al parecer todavía no estaban ni un poco cerca de donde se encontraba Kagura, Sougo empezó a notar algo raro en eso, durante todo ese tiempo que llevaban corriendo no había visto a nadie en la nave, normalmente tendría que haber uno que otro guardia custodiando la nave, pero nada no había absolutamente nadie, y todo extremadamente calmado.

-"Oí complejo de hermano, que tanto nos falta para llegar, sinceramente me estoy cansando de correr sabes"-

La antena de Kamui se tensó al oír complejo de hermana y dirigió su mirada hacia Sougo. "Sadico-kun no te preocupes ya mero llegamos a donde se encuentro mi imoto-chan," dijo con un tono bastante calmado, mientras volvía a mirar al frente mostrando una sonrisa que transmitía una sensación de sed sangre a través de ella.

Sougo cada vez más estaba extrañado acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo, sin mencionar el extraño comportamiento de Kamui, odiaba admitirlo pero aquella sonrisa que alcanzo a visualizar le dio escalofríos, fue entonces cuando recordó la actitud de Danna hacia el hermano de Kagura, por supuesto él no sabía muy bien la relación que él y Kagura tenían, después de todo ella nunca menciono que tenía un hermano; sin duda algo raro estaba pasando fue entonces cuando todo en su mente se conectó, algo sin duda andaba mal, claro Sougo olvido por completo Kamui era el capitán del 7° escuadrón del Harusame, el recordó haber visto en los informes de Yamazaki que él siempre iba acompañado de uno de sus subordinados, algo así como su mano derecha, pero donde se encontraba el cuándo Kamui fue supuestamente traicionado por Takasugi. En ese momento un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en todo el barco. Tanto Sougo como Kamui se pararon en seco.

"Sabes ahora que me fijo ¿Dónde está ese subordinado tuyo que se la pasa pegado a ti?" dijo con un tono de voz bastante serio hacia Kamui que se encontraba frente de él dándole la espalda; Kamui no dijo nada, se limitó a reír nada más.

"Je, supongo entonces, que tu subordinado fue el que causo aquel estruendo verdad, por lo que tú nunca fuiste traicionado por Takasugi y todo fue un plan para llegar hasta China ¿verdad? Hubo un breve silencio.

Todo paso en un instante Kamui giraba lentamente hacia Sougo, de inmediato Sougo se abalanzo contra mientras desenvainaba su espada rápidamente para acertar un golpe, Kamui lo bloqueo por completo gracias a su paraguas al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba para hacerlo retroceder.

"Sadico-kun se puede saber la razón por la de tu ataque tan sorpresivo" El tono en que lo dijo Kamui LE MOLESTO A Sougo de cierta manera.

"Je en este punto ya puedes dejar de fingir, nos ahorraríamos bastantes problemas tanto tu como yo "Dijo Sougo mientras ponía esa mirada perezosa.

"Jajjajajaja Sadico-kun eres muy divertido, es verdad hasta cierto punto ya estaba harto de actuar que estar preocupado por mi pequeña hermana" La expresión de Kamui cambio drásticamente sus ojos reflejaban el asesino a sangre fría que era. "Yo no tengo uso para los débiles"

Sougo apretó los puños al escuchar las palabras de Kamui. "Hijo de Puta, no sé qué mierda paso entre tú y china, pero definitivamente te mantendré alejada de ella, no permitiré que nadie a parte de mi le haga daño" los ojos de Sougo cambiaron a los de un asesino despiadado.

La pelea inicio, golpes, patadas voladoras, era sorprendente lo que estaba pasando, Sougo evadía cada ataque fatal de parte de Kamui, el sabía que si llegara a ser golpeado aunque sea solo una vez podría ser fatal, sin embargo Kamui parecía disfrutarlo, su emoción cada vez era mayor, ese deseo de matar hacia hervir su sangre.

"Veamos cuanto tiempo serás capaz de resistir contra mi" Kamui alzo la voz mientras se dirigía hacia Sougo a gran velocidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto Kagura aun se encontraba en aquella celda, encadenada de los brazos y pies, su herida por fin se había curado desde hace buen rato, tardo bastantes horas para eso, al parecer su herida era muy profunda.

"ahhh, al menos ya no me dolerá más". Kagura fijo la vista directo hacia la puerta, se le hacía bastante extraño el hecho de que a pesar de ser un rehén, la trataran tan bien en cierta forma, y si me refiero al hecho de la comida.

_Flash Back_

"_mmm waaaaaaaaaaa" Kagura bostezo mientras se despertaba y le gruñía el estómago. "Pero que mierda" Kagura abrió los ojos al ver frente a ella una mesa llena de comida deliciosa, la baba le escurría por la boca._

"_uggghh. Tengo que comer, ya casi la alcanzo, vamos pollito yo sé que tú quieres que te coma así que se bueno y ven" Kagura estaba tratando de alcanzar la comida pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano por dos razones, una estaba encadenada, 2 no podía comerse la comida podría estar envenenada pensó ella._

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TENGO HAMBRE, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA DE SEGURO FUISTE TU VERDAD, ERES UN SÁDICO QUE DEJA A UNA POBRE Y REFINADA DAMA SIN COMER" Kagura maldijo fuertemente mientras apuntaba directo hacia Takasugi quien la miraba desde hace buen rato el solo se limitó a reírse de ella_

"_Cálmate mocosa una mujer refinada no habla con ese vocabulario, además si fui yo quien trajo la comida así que no te quejes ya te dije sería muy malo si murieras por culpa de esa herida" Takasugi se acercó a ella y se agacho para revisarle la herida, él se asombró su herida estaba casi cerrada_

"_SUÉLTAME MALDITO PERVERTIDO, SANES A ESTO S ELE LLAMA ACOSO SEXUAL" Kagura grito al sentir la Mano de Takasugi sobre su piel _

"_Cállate mocosa eres muy ruidosa" Takasugi le tapó la boca con una de sus manos si dejar de mirarla a los ojos le dijo "Parece que la herida que te hice con mi espada ya se cerró, supongo que después de todo eres un monstruo que no puede morir tan fácilmente" Dijo Takasugi susurrándole al ido, al sentirlo tan cerca Kagura mordió su mano, este la soltó y se alejó de ella. Agarro varios de los platos de comida y se los acerco a Kagura. Ella simplemente quedo extrañada por ese acto podría decirse que de amabilidad._

"_Que pretendes eh! De seguro que esta envenenada, en definitiva no pienso comer nada de lo que tú me des" Kagura se quejó._

"_Tch. No me importa si comes o no, mocosa" Takasugi salió de la celda dejando a Kagura sola con la comida._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

POV Kagura

En definitiva no lo entiendo Pensé en voz alta, cuando de repente escuche un estruendo muy fuerte, el piso se sacudió un poco, pero que rayos está pasando allá afuera, pensé mientras escuchaba el sonido de al parecer una espada, escuche dos voces pero no podía reconocer de quienes eran, levante un poco la cabeza para poder escuchar mejor pero no podía distinguir las voces, A caso era Gin-san, claro en definitivamente debe de ser el quien más a parte de él podría venir a salvarme, bueno también está el Sádico, ¿PERO QUE MIERDA PIENSO? No no en definitiva no es que quiera que el sádico me salve como en las típicos cuentos de la mujer en apuros y eso. Pero me quede pensando si uno de ellos es quien es la otra persona con la que está peleando.

Pov Normal

Kagura estaba abrumada no sabía qué diablos pasaba afuera, solo podía escuchar el sonido de una batalla cerca, justo en un instante algo o alguien hiso un enorme hoyo en una de las paredes del costado de la celda de Kagura, Kagura abrió los ojos al ver que alguien había sido arrojado contra la pared contraria, el polvo no dejaba verla con claridad, hasta que se disipo un poco y vio como alguien escupía sangre al piso.

"SÁDICO" Kagura grito con un tono de desesperación en su voz, estaba en shock nunca pensó que en verdad el sádico fuera el que estaba luchando afuera menos para ir a salvarla, de alguna manera se sentía culpable por el estado en el que vio a Sougo.

Sougo miro sorprendido de que Kagura estuviera ahí, de inmediato la checo y vio que al parecer estaba bien dejando de lado el hecho de que la ropa de Kagura estaba un poco rota, dejando al descubierto varias partes de su piel (se los dejo a su imaginación XD) "Valla China realmente te ves bien en ese estado sabes" Sougo dirigió su mirada hacia ella mientras se levantaba.

Antes de que Kagura pudiera contestarle fue interrumpida.

"Ara Ara, se supone que no debía dejar entrar a nadie aquí antes que yo, pero bueno que se la hacer, Hola mi querida hermana pequeña" Kamui dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa que Kagura odiaba.

CONTINUARA

* * *

Bueno Mina-san lo prometido es deuda XD son las 4:48 am jajja me tengo que levantar en 3 horas T-T jaja pero no importa cuando te llega la inspiración te llega XD. Bueno pero lo logre acabar wiiiiiiiiii ^^/, De igual manera agradezco sus comentarios jeje me sirvieron mucho esta vez para inspirarme en una genial idea que llevo a desarrollar este capítulo XD bueno espero que lo disfruten y ya saben déjenme sus dudas, comentarios o sugerencias

Nos vemos la próxima semana chicos

PD: Perdonen mis horrores ortográficos a lo mejor se me fueron uno que otros o tal vez varios XD por que no ando en mis 5 sentidos XD


End file.
